Management of room inventory in the hotel industry typically includes creating specific pools of rooms based on various attributes. For example, rooms with beds of a specific size, such as, king sized beds, may be pooled in a different pool compared to rooms with queen size beds. Such pools of rooms may be created for a variety of other attributes, such as, for example, combinations based on hotel location, room location by floor, room size, seasonal availability, special features, etc. Once the pools of rooms are created, customers may be booked for a specific room by searching the pools and charging based, for example, on the specific attributes associated with one or more of the pools a room belongs to. If the customer specifies an attribute for which a room is not available (i.e., the room does not exist in one of the pools that includes that attribute), the customer may be provided with other alternative rooms (i.e., rooms from other pools with some of the customer's chosen attributes).
Based on factors, such as, for example, the extensive inventory of rooms for large scale hotels, the extensive array of attributes that can be used to create room pools, etc., creation of room pools requires extensive time and effort. For example, for hotels that may manage thousands of rooms across the world, creation of room pools can require years of effort. Once the room pools are created, changes in factors, such as, for example, business conditions, customer requirements, attributes, etc., can also require changes in room pools and/or creation of new room pools. However, since the room pools are relatively fixed structures, any changes to the pool structures are typically performed for factors that may be relevant in the foreseeable future. This is because for certain factors, such as, for example, availability of a new room feature that may be relevant for a short duration, the time it takes to change a pool structure can exceed the duration of such a new room feature, and/or value associated with the new room feature. The relatively fixed nature of the room pools can limit adaptability of hotels to changes, for example, in business conditions, and customer requirements, and for other aspects, such as, for example, testing of future products.